Demon/Doom 3
The Pinky (nicknamed the Pinky Demon or just Demon) are cybrid monsters encountered in Doom 3, with their design completely different from its classic older versions. Physical Appearance This cybrid demon has no visible eyes, its horns point straight forward instead of out from the side of its head, it walks on all fours in a canine style, and it has cybernetic rear legs. It roars frequently, messing with the player's perspective by shaking the screen. Despite the many changes to its appearance, it attacks in more or less the same fashion as its classic version: running up to the player and biting them. However, due to the player's reduced movement speed and the monster's increased attack speed and range, it is much harder to escape a Doom 3 Pinky than its classical generation. Additionally, the Doom 3 demon is shorter but bulkier than its classic counterpart, a fact which, combined with Doom 3's more cramped corridors, makes it tougher if not impossible to dodge around. Combat Characteristics Although the Demon's bite attack only does moderate damage, being hit by an enraged demon disrupts the player's aim, which is very confusing and makes a counterattack much more difficult. Combined with the fact that it attacks at a faster rate, the creature practically can make short work of a cornered victim with almost total impunity. Like the Imp, the Demon is tougher than its classic counterpart, but this is balanced out by the increased firepower of the game's weapons. It still only takes around two shotgun blasts at point-blank range to kill it. Unlike their progenitors, which appeared in vast numbers, this demon is a somewhat uncommon enemy. They are usually encountered by themselves, although the player may occasionally encounter two or three of them in a row. They generally do not attack alongside other enemies, but may appear after the player dispatches a wave of several lesser enemies (i.e. Z-Sec soldiers or imps). In its introductory cutscene in the Administration Complex, the marine enters a computer room - which has a huge containment panoramic window - and activates a terminal which grants access to a nearby elevator. A demon, stationed on an overhead corridor across from the hero, bends a part of the corridor's guard rail, drops downwards (destroying a ceiling lamp with a headbutt in the process), faces the marine for a moment and goes to the door of the room in order to take it down; after several bites, which deform but do not destroy the door, the Demon smashes through the massive window and attacks the player. Tactical Analysis Demons are large and powerful, and normally encountered in small rooms or narrow corridors to minimize the player's movement abilities. Although in classic Doom games, the chainsaw was extremely useful against the monster as the weapon shielded the player from the Demon's bites, in Doom 3, by contrast, the Demon is able to bite the player anyway; if the Demon gets within range to bite, the player will take damage and become disorientated. Because of this, killing the Demon using a ranged weapon before it has a chance to bite you is essential. Using the pistol, the player's fists and the flashlight on an attacking demon are ineffective. The Chain Gun and the Plasma Gun are the most effective weapons against demons, since the bullets and plasma cells can take them down in seconds, and the Demon stops to roar when its health is depleted to a certain point, giving the player more time to attack. The shotgun is decent enough in a pinch, and should take out a demon with 2 to 4 shots, depending on distance and accuracy. In Resurrection of Evil, the Super Shotgun easily kills them with one shot, as its large size will ensure most of the pellets hit. However, demons move slightly faster than the player normally walks, they can be outrun by sprinting. Although seemingly large and limited to forward movement, demons can actually quickly hop sideways several feet when shot - if there is enough room for them to do so. While this is rarely seen in the proper game due to the locations they appear in, this A.I. behavior will appear in user-created levels where there is sufficient space. Thus, they can avoid weapons fire and make it difficult for the player to reorient themselves, leaving them open to attack. Trivia * In the [[Doom (film)|original 2005 Doom film]], the character "Pinky" turns into a demon towards the end of the film. It is clearly the same character, as the monster inherits his bionic wheelchair contraption. Why he did not simply mutate into a wheelchair-equipped Imp or Hell Knight is unknown; however, one explanation is that because there is less of him to work with than normal humans, the mutation was more concentrated on his "human" anatomy. * In the Doom 3 E3 2002 video, in the bathroom, the Marine is hiding behind a corner as a demon is eating the guts of a Fat Zombie on the floor. This is considered one of the most disturbing and memorable scenes in the demonstration. The Marine then emerges and destroys the Demon, taking little harm in the process. Surprisingly, the fat zombie then "awakens" and attacks, forcing the Marine to kill it as well. In the Doom 3 game itself, this demon was replaced by another zombie, making the scene even more disturbing and grotesque, as it shows the zombies engaging in cannibalism; also, the Marine views the scene from above through a ceiling grate rather than around a corner. * The designers have explained the unique face of the Demon by describing how it is born: a newborn demon's face is buried under thick folds of flesh (they do not undergo apoptosis, unlike other animals), and the beast must then "consume" itself in order to breathe and eat. * It should be noted in some places in the Hell level of Doom 3, the organic half of this demon can be found hanging on meat hooks. Why they are there is unknown, but it has been speculated that the more intelligent hellspawns use demons as a food source in the same way humans use hogs. Some are skeptical, as demons are very powerful and would disrupt the more intelligent hellspawns' attacks with its own attack, but humans have been known to hunt dangerous animals for food -- including wild boars. Demon pork was later made explicit mention of in Doom (2016). * Only three of these monsters (four on higher difficulties) appear in Doom 3: Resurrection of Evil, but as with the appearances in the original Doom 3, they are in very small corridors. Category:Doom 3 monsters